Noche de bodas
by Y017713937
Summary: Al fin eran marido y mujer. Nike era la reina de Livius. Ambos se encuentran emocionados ante la noche que los depara, pero si de algo es de o que están seguros, es que de aquí en adelante habrán más como aquellas.


— Nike, mírame. -Le dijo por tercera vez en esa noche.

Livius contemplaba a su reciente esposa y reina, Nike Lemercie. Sus ojos se escondían tras su flequillo, incapaz de poder ver el jade en ellos. Su mano derecha que tomaba con fuerza la suya acarició cada poro de su brazo, dejando una pequeña corriente de adrenalina en su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a la altura de sus hombros se detuvo, pero no para reposar su palma en el lugar, si no para continuar recorriendo desde su clavícula hasta su mentón, tomando el lugar con sus largos dedos.

Nike temblaba bajo las caricias de Livius, asumiendo de a poco que ya no se trataba del niño de 12 años que conoció en el pasado. Ahora, siendo oficialmente la reina y esposa del rey del país del sol, Livius había dejado su infantil figura para convertirse en un hombre de 18 años. A pesar de que la diferencia de edad aún se encontraba presente entre ellos, Nike se sentía como un pequeño ser bajo su cuidado. Él siempre había sido de esa forma en momentos así, tan varonil y decidido de atrapar cada parte de su ser.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron bajo la oscuridad de su habitación, Nike reprimió un suspiro. Aquellos ojos tan fríos y distantes como se mostraban en el pasado estaban lejos en ese momento. Nike pensó que nunca había visto sus ojos tan profundos como en ese momento. Aquel azul de Livius eran como un mar sin fondo, un zafiro tan profundo que Nike se sentía desnuda bajo ellos.

— Nike. –Dijo él, mientras acariciaba su espalda con su mano libre, en un vaivén de arriba hacia abajo-. Si quieres que pare, solo debes decirlo.

Pero en el fondo, Livius no quería escuchar esas palabras. Aún si Nike le pedía a gritos que se detuviera, se sentía incapaz de dar su brazo a torcer. Habían sido años de espera por ese momento. Noches en insomnio luego de despertar ante el recuerdo de Nike bajo sus brazos y sábanas, sonrojada y con la respiración entrecortada. Nike era, sin duda, de él y no le importaba nada ahora que al fin podían estar de esa manera.

— No. –Musitó su esposa-. No quiero que pares. –Le dijo directamente mirándolos a los ojos. Sin vacilación y pausa en sus palabras y Livius obedeció.

Antes de que ella pudiera agregar algo más la tomó con fuerza en sus brazos, y para silenciar sus labios, la besó como si fuera lo último que podría hacer. Livius caminó con ella por la habitación oscura, esperando llegar hasta la cama antes de que su instinto fuera más fuerte. Cuando dio con ella y sin suavidad alguna, empujó a Nike sobre el suave colchón, provocando que lanzara un pequeño grito de asombro ante la fuerza de Livius. Quiso protestar, pero el rey se quedó parado ahí, entre ella y su lecho, observando su cuerpo aún con el vestido de la ceremonia.

Nike por instinto propio cubrió su ser con sus brazos, casi en un instinto por protegerse. A pesar de haber dicho que siguiera, se sentía nerviosa. Ella quería esto tanto como él, pero le era difícil a pesar de la pasión que corría por su cuerpo.

— Déjame mirarte. –Susurró Livius.

Nike tragó saliva.

—Temo no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti.

—No digas eso. –Se inclinó sobre ella, dejando parte del peso de su cuerpo en su brazo izquierdo para no hacerle daño. Sus cuerpos se encontraban tan próximos que Livius pudo notar el pequeño temblor de Nike-. Eres más que buena, querida esposa.

Las mejillas de Nike se tiñeron de rosado ante su comentario. A pesar de la oscuridad, Livius pudo notar aquel acto, lo que lo llevó a besar cada parte de su rostro mientras con su mano libre tomaba la suya, llevándola por encima de la cabeza de ambos.

Ante tal posición, Nike se sentía indefensa bajo su cuerpo. Como siempre, Livius tomaba cada parte de su ser como él quisiera. Pero ella no se sentía ultrajada al respecto, poco a poco a medida que aquellos momentos se dieron con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado al tacto, pero ahora era completamente distinto. Ahora era enserio y no un simple juego.

Intentó desechar aquellos pensamientos, pero los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada. No fue hasta cuando Livius se alejó de ella que pudo recobrar el sentido, extrañando inmediatamente el calor de su cuerpo. Por su parte, Livius posicionó sus dedos sobre los botones de su chaqueta para acto seguido despojarse de esta, tirándola lejos de ambos.

A pesar de los nervios y sus pensamientos vagos, Nike disfrutó de la pequeña vista que presenciaba en esos momentos. Livius había sido tan rápido en quitarse la ropa que en menos de cinco segundos tenía el torso desnudo. A pesar de que infinitas veces Nike lo había visto así, aquella vez era diferente. Su cuerpo había cambiado, demasiado tal vez para el gusto de ella. Ahora cuando lo veía así como ahora se preguntaba donde había quedado el niño travieso que conoció años atrás. Aquel cuerpo ya no era infantil, se había vuelto maduro y trabajado y todo ello era de ella.

Livius notó la mirada lasciva sobre él.

—¿Te gusto? –Preguntó él con murmullo enfebrecido.

—Si. –Respondió ella sin aliento.

Él recobró los sentidos y se abalanzó sobre ella. Nike pasó ambas manos por el cuello hasta la nuca, recibiendo el beso cálido de su esposo. Livius, sin dejar de besarla, deslizó las manos hacia sus caderas. Nike tocó su espalda y sintió la piel ardiendo.

Nike posó ambas manos sobre el desnudo pecho de Livius en un intento por alejarlo de ella, pero era demasiado fuerte. No dejaba de besarla en ningún momento, casi como si tuviera miedo de que ella huyera de la situación. Si ese fuera el caso, Livius la traería de vuelta como millones de veces lo ha hecho.

Era tanto el fervor que Livius no dejaba que Nike recobrara el aliento. Sentía los labios hinchados y calientes, pero aquello no le importó. Nike sentía cada parte de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo y no fue hasta ese momento que sintió el bulto apretarse contra su entrepierna.

Al cabo de unos instantes, ella sintió que casi se desmayaba, sobrepasada e inundada por el sabor de él y el tacto de sus grandes, calientes y temblorosas manos acariciar su cuerpo. Livius le desabrochó las cintas del vestido con una destreza que a Nike le sorprendió.

Cuando se deshizo del último lazo del corsé que aprisionaba su cuerpo, Livius ahogó un suspiro. Los montes de Nike se encontraban libres, invitándolo a probarlos.

—Nike. –Susurró él cuando pasó su pulgar por los labios de ella-. Dios, como te deseo.

Ella sintió que su intimidad se estremecía cuando escuchó el deseo en su voz.

Livius besó su frente, su rostro y su cuello. Nike permanecía con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de controlar los desbordantes sentimientos que amenazaban con escapar de su pecho. Cuando él llegó hasta su clavícula pausó un poco las caricias. El corsé ya no estaba, pero la tela del vestido aún cubría la mitad de su cuerpo. No dudó ni un solo segundo y deslizó la prenda por sus piernas, dejando a Nike solo con la ropa interior que protegía su intimidad.

—Livi, por favor…

—Tengo un nombre. Maldita sea, úsalo.

—Pero siempre te he llamado así… -musitó.

—Pronuncia mi nombre, Nike. O te tomaré aquí mismo.

—Livius… -Dijo ella con la voz ahogada.

El rey sonrió, complacido por la obediencia de ella y rápidamente, sin dejarle tiempo de sentirse avergonzada, posicionó su mano sobre uno de sus pechos, mientras que con su lengua acariciaba el pezón libre.

Nike tuvo que reprimir un fuerte grito de placer al sentir la lengua caliente de él recorrer parte de su cuerpo. Livius no tenía ni una sola pizca de consideración sobre ella a pesar de estar disfrutando del tacto.

—No te reprimas. –La miró, aún encontrándose sobre sus senos y ejerciendo las caricias-. Quiero escuchar tu dulce voz romperse por mi contacto.

El poder y las caricias de Livius la hicieron sentir extrañamente frágil y blanda. Él parecía no querer detenerse, no se percató en qué momento había descendido hasta llegar a su vientre, donde depositaba un camino de besos hasta que llegó a la parte más frágil de su cuerpo. Livius se detuvo, pero no para terminar con la esencia que los cubría. Quería verla a ella. Ver su rostro sonrojado por sus caricias. Sentir la calidez y temblor de su cuerpo por la cercanía del suyo. Quería ver cada escena de ella, porque nunca antes la había visto tan frágil bajo su tacto.

Tomó una de sus piernas y la llevó hasta su hombro donde la dejó caer. Con su lengua recorrió un camino desde su rodilla hasta llegar a su muslo donde descansó. En ningún momento dejó de mirarla y ella tampoco, a pesar de que cubría su rostro con sus manos.

—Nike ¿Qué deseas? Haré cualquier cosa que quieras.

Pero ella no podía articular palabra alguna. Nike sentía una felicidad cada vez más salvaje, tanto que no podía controlarla. Livius no podía dejar de contemplar su rostro de placer, por lo que su lengua recorría su muslo de arriba a abajo, esperando aunque fuera una vaga aprobación de ella para que pudiera continuar.

—¿No me lo dirás? –Susurró él. Sus dedos jugando con el elástico de su ropa interior-. ¿Quieres que pare?

—Livi, por favor…

—No. –Acarició su entrada por sobre la tela-. ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

—Livius. –Respondió con apuro. Era increíble la forma en que él conocía su cuerpo-. Por favor…

Su rostro, bañado en pequeñas gotas de sudor y de un color carmesí, fue suficiente para que él continuara. Con lentitud alejó la molesta tela de su intimidad dejándola expuesta, ahora nada cubría su cuerpo. Con sus largos dedos acarició el botón de placer de ella, provocando que Nike apretara con fuerza sus puños por sobre la sábana de su lecho. En ese momento no reprimió los exquisitos sonidos que inundaron la habitación y casi como si de una melodía se tratara, Livius mezcló su voz con sus caricias.

Nike no podía seguir con ello. Se sentía como una persona completamente diferente. Una ola de calor invadió su estómago, casi como si estuviera a punto de explotar y la intensidad iba en aumento ante las caricias de su esposo. Cuando Livius notó aquello, sus cálidos dedos se inundaron en la entrada de ella, provocando que Nike mordiera su mano. Livius sabía que se encontraba a punto de alcanzar un orgasmo y no sería lo suficientemente cruel como para interrumpir dicho placer que le provocaba.

Cuando Nike alcanzó el mayor de los placeres, casi por instinto se sentó en la cama y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Su respiración entrecortada junto con su cuerpo caliente bañado en sudor hicieron que Livius sintiera un poco de culpabilidad por llevar a su esposa a ese estado tan frágil.

—Estamos lejos de terminar. –Dijo cuando ella lo miró a los ojos exhausta.- Te ha gustado ¿No es así? Te provocaré más de esas sensaciones por el resto de la noche. -Livius lamió cada uno de sus dedos, inundados por la esencia de ella.- Pero debo admitir que eso fue rápido. –Sonrió.

Nike quiso protestar por su osadía, pero él la empujó tan suavemente que a Nike le pareció que fuera un toque eterno. Estaba tan débil y excitada que todo se sentía el doble.

Livius terminó de lamer su pulgar y acto seguido llevó ambas manos al cinturón de sus caderas. Lentamente desabrochó el cuero, casi igual a cuando se despojó de su chaqueta pero ella lo interrumpió y sorprendido, dejó que Nike terminara tal labor.

Ella lo despojó de sus pantalones tan lento y suave que Livius temió que se hiciera daño. Por primera vez, a pesar de los miles de juegos previos que había tenido con ella, se sentía realmente excitado.

Nike se sorprendió cuando vio aflorar la hombría de Livius, tragando saliva en el acto. Él imitó una frágil sonrisa, orgulloso de provocar tales facciones en el rostro de su esposa y se quedó quieto cuando sintió las manos dubitativas de ella sobre su pecho. Livius la tomó entre sus brazos y posicionó las piernas de ella alrededor de sus caderas, donde Nike apretó con fuerza, sintiendo su hombría, grande y poderoso cubrir su intimidad. El roce de aquella cercanía les resultaba delicioso. Él la llevó nuevamente sobre la cama y besó su rostro con delicadeza. Nike se sentía sorprendida por lo húmeda que se encontraba, lo notaba por la entrepierna de él. Casi por inercia comenzó a moverse lentamente alrededor de su miembro, invitándolo a entrar en cualquier momento. Ella ya estaba preparada y él, generoso, le daría lo que pedía.

Lentamente comenzó a ejercer fuerza hasta que la inundó por completo. Nike gimió con fuerza cerca de su oído, provocando que a Livius se le escapara un gruñido de placer. Se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella, tan cálido y suave que no quería volver a estar lejos nunca más. A nike le dejó de importar el mundo cuando él comenzó a moverse en un vaivén exquisito. Su cuerpo se acoplaba tan bien al suyo que ni siquiera notó el dolor. Lo único en lo que su mente trabajaba ahora era en ese momento y en él. Todo su cuerpo estaba inundado por Livius.

* * *

Nike descansaba su rostro en el pecho de su esposo. Ambos exhaustos, ambos medios dormidos. Desbordantes de felicidad y de amor. Nadie podía interrumpir aquel momento tan mágico que habían creado, aún si se presentara una terrible guerra fuera del palacio.

—¿Cómo te sientes? –Livius acariciaba el cabello de su esposa, preocupado por su estado-. ¿Te duele?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Siento un poco de ardor, pero estoy bien.

—¿Oh? –Exclamó-. ¿Eso significa que podemos continuar?

A Nike se le subieron los colores al rostro, golpeando suavemente el pecho de Livus.

—Ok, mi culpa. –Se disculpó-. Pero me alegro de que fuera contigo.

—Yo también. –Sonrió ella, casi medio dormida-. Me alegro de haber perdido a _piedra, papel o tijeras_ con mis hermanas.

Livius reprimió una risa ante el recuerdo. Hace algún tiempo Nike le contó el cómo había sido elegida como su futura y actual esposa. Él también se encontraba agradecido de ello.

—¿Te alegras de haberme conocido? –Le preguntó cuando volteó para ver su rostro.

—Si. Y es que aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Eras un completo tirano. –Respondió susurrante, acomodándose mejor en los brazos de él mientras rápidamente caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

El besó la punta de su nariz. En ningún momento dejó de observarla.

—Y yo recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. –Posicionó su mano detrás de su nuca empujándola hacia él. Apoyó su frente sobre la suya, sintiendo su respiración profunda por el sueño. Cerró sus ojos mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa-. Sin saber que te convertirías en lo más importante de mi vida.

* * *

Weee, mi primer fic de este mundo y pareja. Espero les guste. :D no tengo mucho que decir, así que solo disfruten xD.

Bye.


End file.
